DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the Applicant's Abstract.) A device to screen infants and young children for auditory impairment is being developed. Early detection of such impairment is important in providing the special health care and education such individuals require, as well as to facilitate their development of communicative skills. The proposed device presents sound to the ear continuously, causing a normal ear to emitfaint but measurable continuous sounds in response. Compact digital circuitry is used in the device to detect and measure the emitted sound, to suppress the effects of noise, and to assess the functionality of hearing. The device is to be small, battery-powered, robust, and rapid, requiring much less time to do a test than other methods. In addition, the instrument can be produced at lower cost than those now available for the purpose requiring a computer.